


Every Light in the House

by magickmoons



Series: Prompt Ficlets (SPN) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Resolution, Possible Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: Cas can't keep watching Dean follow in his father's footsteps.





	Every Light in the House

**Author's Note:**

> True drabble inspired by _Every Light in the House_ recorded by Trace Adkins. Originally, this was going to be just the backstory to Dean's return, but I ended up liking it as is. That said, I may come back and write a continuation.
> 
> * * *

"You're going too far."

"Not far enough."

"You're turning into your father, Dean. It won't be enough; nothing will ever be enough. You need to let it go."

"I can't let it go! Cas, honey, don't make me choose."

Blue eyes filled with pain. "You've already made your choice."

"Cas..." his voice broke, his soul ripped in half. "Please."

"Just try to stay safe."

Dean looked back from the open doorway. Cas's strained smile was highlighted by tears.

"I'll be here when it's over. One way or the other."

"Leave a light on for me?"

"Every light in the house."


End file.
